


Sunshine

by oppai



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin isn't actually dead (obviously) but Xander doesn't know that :(, Gen, I just want Xander angst I'm sorry, Sorta AU where Xander witnesses Corrin fall down the Bottomless Canyon, Takes place during that brief period Corrin falls down the canyon and is in Hoshido, i just have a lot of feelings about xander ok, implied incestuous feelings i guess idk blah dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppai/pseuds/oppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>You make me happy when skies are gray.<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.<br/>Please don't take my sunshine away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

There's a void where she use to be. He ached for her; the pain felt fresh and stung like an open wound that Xander knew would never quite fully heal. He'll never forget how he saw her as she fell into the darkness, heard the faint echo of her screams as she slipped away from him and deep into the dark chasm. It was so surreal; she was right there and then... gone. If only he had been there, if only he had been by her side like he should've been, perhaps...

The regrets suffocate him. He drowns in the sorrow so deeply that he isn't sure if he'll ever reach the surface again. Camilla, Leo, Elise; they've all shed tears and had their share of muffled sobbing during the lonely nights, but they'll never have to live with the nightmares like Xander does. The fear etched into Corrin's face haunts him. When he closes his eyes, that same fear paints itself along the back of Xander's eyelids; that's all he ever sees. Every night he wakes with her screams in his head and beads of cold sweat slipping down the back of his neck.

Xander has never known fear until she left him and now that she is gone it's all he's come to known. The fear chases him and the Prince can only think: what if he were to lose Camilla? Leo? Elise? Could he ever bear the weight of another loss such as this? They were all so precious to him, but Corrin... there was always something so special about her, something that just lit a fire within his heart each time he saw those ruby red eyes and that soft, pale blonde hair. He couldn't explain the swelling in his chest each time he came to the distant castle to visit her, and every single time without fail it was there, warm and comforting, like home.

The days passed by in a blur and he felt as if he was barely holding on. His Father seemed to barely blink at the word of Corrin's untimely demise, much to his horror, however Xander hoped he looked the same as he told Garon the news within the throne room; he had to, for the Kingdom, for the rest of his siblings that still lived, he told himself. However the calm facade did not stop his hold on Siegfried from becoming white knuckled and his eyes burning with constant quiet rage as he tore through enemy after enemy upon the battlefield.

Nohr had never quite known sunshine, but Corrin's smile was the closest thing that Xander had seen to sunlight; so bright and glimmering, so full of hope. He had loved her so completely.

Now that she was gone, Xander no longer saw the sunshine. It died with Corrin that day.


End file.
